Switching Places
Synopsis Billy & Nyorori have invented a machine that read minds which he tests out on himself and Kimberly And Also Of Monk & Pochiro. Unknown to him however Squatt & Jyuken has tampered with the machine and as a result Kimberly's mind ends up in Billy's body Also Pochiro's Mind Ends Up In Monk's Body and vice-versa. Bulk and Skull then break into the lab to test the machine themselves with the same result. Rita & Nyanma meanwhile plans Their next attack, to send a genie & Talen The Time Shifter Of The Fairy Tales down to earth in a lamp & A Bottle so Zordon & Aura won't detect it until it is too late. At school the next day Billy (in Kimberly's body) & Monk (in Pochiro's Body) is having real trouble getting to grips with Kimberly's make up and makes a complete hash of a cheese souffle. Kimberly meanwhile struggles through a computer tutorial and manages to blow up Billy's computer. Bulk and Skull meanwhile are also raising a few eyebrows as Skull is going round stuffing his face whilst Bulk is acting as Skull's lacky. Pooh And The Others, The ETO Rangers. Jason, Trini and Zack are shocked to find Billy and Kimberly engaged in a blazing row for ruining each other's lives. Kimberly (in Billy's body) is furious with Billy (in Kimberly's body) for making such a hash of her hair and makeup whilst Billy (in Kimberly's body) is equally incensed with her for blowing up his computer. The four explain to the others what has happened to them and Billy (in Kimberly's body) announces that he has to rebuild the machine before he can attempt to reverse the damage it's done. Aura, Zordon and Alpha become aware of the Genie & The Time Shifter Named Talen presence on Earth and send the Rangers to investigate. Zack & Souffle finds the lamp & The Bottle but are empty. Zordon & Aura tells them about the Genie & The Time Shifter and they morph and go to fight him. The Genie & Talen-Con proves very powerful and Our Heroes & the Rangers can't get themselves near enough to attack. Zordon & Aura summons them back to the command center and tells them to work as a team and combine their strengths. Our Heroes The Rangers go back into battle against the now giant Genie & Talen-Con and summon the Zords & Kirinda. The genie & Talen still proves too strong and Megazord & Kirinda is soon over come. Aura Zordon and Alpha discover that the lamp & The Magic Bottle is the Genie's source of power & The Bottle It's The Source Of Talen's Evil Powers and use the teleporter to destroy them. With the lamp & The Bottle destroyed the genie disappears And So Bakumaru Uses His Revealing Mirror To Revert The Effects Of Nyanma's Stamp On Talen. And The Battle Is over Billy & Nyorori manages to repair his machine and restore himself and Kimberly to their original bodies. Bulk and Skull then appear and Billy & Nyorori restores them as well. Skull then asks Billy if he can borrow his brain for a math test. Script Gen'En: Now That We Got The Magic Lamp Of K-94 Of The Galaxy Of The Wolf Gen'en: With The Help Of The Time Shifter Talen Goldar: Pooh And His Friends And The ETO Rangers And Those Power Rangers Are Going To Be Banished Forever Jyuken: You Have It Squatt Baboo: What Are You Wating For Rub The Lamp And Open The Bottle Squatt: Open It And And Rub It Jyuken: Sure Squatt Begins To Rub The Lamp And Open The Bottle And The Genie And Talen Appears Wolf Genie: At Your Services Talen: So Am I Jyuken: Well What I Know Goldar: Genie, Talen You Are Going To Sent Down To Earth And Then You Destroy Pooh And His Friends With The ETO Rangers And The Power Rangers Understood Wolf Genie: My Wish Is My Command Talen: But The Little Mouse Is Mine! Jyuken: I Got A Theory Can They Destroy Pooh And His Friends And The Power Rangers Wolf Genie: We Shall Destroy Them Talen: In Fact I'm Going To Kill That Mouse And His Friends It's Going To Be A Game Squatt: I Like Those Guys